Harry Potter and the New Student
by Adara2
Summary: A new and strange student comes to Hogwarts but how can she enrole in when she's already Harry's age???
1. The New Student Cometh

In the Great Hall the Sorting Ceremony was almost over __

This is the first of many chapters so please be patient and come back to see the new stuff. This has stuff from the Harry Potter Books by J.K. Rowling and I don't claim all of these characters to be my own creation. OK, with that cleared up it's time for the actual story!

Chapter 1

The New Student Cometh!

In the Great Hall the Sorting Ceremony was almost over. As the last girl approached the stool, a confused murmur went through the students. This girl looked almost Harry's age! Necks strained to get a good look at her. She was wearing the normal robes but Harry noticed when she walked and the robes moved that her jeans changed shades of blue, going in slow waves down the legs every now and then. They were obviously enchanted. She had fairly straight blonde-brown hair, with more blonde and red streaks in it. Harry also noticed that she was very pretty, as did most of the other male students. So when the hat finally announced that she was in Gryffindor, the cheers from the Gryffindor table, mainly emanating from the Fred and George Weasley, drowned the groans of disappointment from the other three houses out. As she walked towards her new house table, the twins let out numerous cat-calls. The girl smiled slightly and sat down in the only seat left. This was the one next to Harry.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, " I'm Sarah." She held out her hand to Harry's. She had a very peculiar accent, and so after Harry shook her hand, introduced himself and listened to her telling him how she'd read about him, his first question was: "What country do you come from?" Sarah laughed and Harry realised how stupid the question must have sounded. 

"Don't worry. I get _that_ question all the time," she assured him after seeing his embarrassed face. "I'm from Australia. I moved here because my cousin had to come here on business. I live with her. I went to wizarding school in Australia so I won't have to repeat any years here. I'm in fifth year. How bout you?" When she was saying all this, the entire table had strained to hear why this girl had come to their school.

"Oh great!" Harry exclaimed. "You'll be in my year!"

"Cool."

"I guess I could show you around, if you like," Harry said hopefully.

"Okay. That would be nice." 

By this time, Fred and George had drifted over behind Sarah's chair and suddenly cut in on their conversation.

"Hello there," started George.

"Um, hi," Sarah said, turning in her seat to face them.

"Here we go," Ron murmured to Hermione.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." 

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Sarah. I'm from Australia and…"

"Don't worry. We listened to your conversation before with Harry here before. So, I was thinking maybe we could get together some time after class…"

"Oy! Fred, George!" Lee Jordan called to them from their unoccupied seats. "Foods here!"

"Oh. See ya round, Sarah." Fred said as they ran off back to their seats. 

"Bye," Sarah said, turning back around towards the table. "So, what do you suggest to eat Harry?"

__

OK. Hope you enjoyed that part. Please review! The next chapter will be coming soon :)


	2. Settling In

I've made a few touch ups on the first chapter and here's the next one! Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming!  
Once again I don't claim any of the characters from the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling to be my own.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Settling In  
  
When all the food was magically cleared away and Sarah had tried and loved every one of Harry's favourite foods, students started moving out to their common rooms.  
"Harry, you haven't introduced me to your friends yet," Sarah said as they moved through the crowd of people.  
"Oh, whoops." Harry stopped and turned around. "Sarah this is Ron,"  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"And this is Hermione."  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
Sarah reached out her hands to shake theirs but it was grasped by another student.  
"And I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, kissing her hand.  
"Um, hello. I didn't see you on the Gryffindor table."  
"That's because I'm in Slytherin, my dear."  
"Oh, all right then."  
"Get lost, Malfoy. Leave her alone!" Harry cut in.  
"Whatever you say, Potter. See you around, Sarah." Malfoy sneered as Harry dragged a confused Sarah away towards the Gryffindor porthole. By the time they'd got their, Ron and Hermione where no where to be seen.  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologised as they clambered through the hole into the common room. "But he's just a major creep."  
"He seemed all right to me."  
Harry let it drop and started showing Sarah around the common room, pointing out the good places to sit. By the time the tour had come to an end, Hermione and Ron arrived.  
"Oh, Hermione. Why don't you show Sarah up to the girls dorm."  
So Hermione and Sarah climbed the staircase up to the girls dorm, comparing their class timetables and schedules from the year before and Harry and Ron flopped down into armchairs and just watched the flow of old Gryffindors entering the common room. They also made whispered comments about the new ones. A while later, Hermione returned.  
"Sarah's upstairs unpacking. You should see some of her clothes! They are mostly just bright colours but I think some of them are enchanted. Have you seen her jeans she's wearing today? They're definitely got some sort of charm on them cause they change colour. She must be a pretty good witch to be able to do spells on her clothes. I don't think I'm even up to that yet. " Harry and Ron continued to listen to Hermione going on about clothes and such until Sarah finally returned. By this time the entire house had entered the common room, and there was a loud buzz of chatters about the holidays, new classes people were taking this year and new students. These conversations were generally about Sarah but they hushed when she had re-entered the room. The Weasley twins were busy in a corner devising more ways to spend the money they had gotten last year. They were mainly investing it in their line of wizard joke shops, it seemed from their frantically whispered ideas.  
Suddenly, someone entered the common room. It was Professor McGonagall.  
"Good evening, Gryffindors. I have a few announcements to make. Number one. As you have probably noticed, we have a few new students in our midst, but there is one who is old enough to be in fifth year. Miss Weller. Please stand up." Sarah, rather nervously rose then sat down again. She had gone bright pink in embarrassment. Professor McGonagall continued on with the explanation why Sarah was here but it was unnecessary as everyone had either heard the story already in the Great Hall or had been told by someone who had.   
"Secondly, because of the success of the Yule Ball last year, another shall be held again this year. Remember, only third years and up are to attend and dress robes must be worn. And finally, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year shall be Professor Althalus. He has come here from the University of Forbidden Magic were they study ways to prevent it NOT use it, Mr. Jordan. Now everyone it's about time you went and got yourselves ready for bed. Goodnight. " And with that she left back through the porthole.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope that has mildly satisfied you all. There will be tons more coming ASAP. Remember to Review please! : )   
  



	3. The Potions Master Again

Sorry about the wait guys but I'll be quicker with the next chapter __

Sorry about the wait guys but I'll be quicker with the next chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't claim any of the characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling to be my own..

****

Chapter 3

The Potions Master Again

Towards the end of their first week, it was unfortunately time for the first Potions lesson of the year. Sarah had said it was her favourite class but a few exchanged looks to each other confirmed that all three of them thought she would soon learn to loathe it. When it was finally time for Potions class and Snape had entered the gloomy dungeon, Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise at the sight of him. When he came to her name in the roll, his face took on the same look of shock but, unlike Sarah, he quickly regained his composure. He mumbled something that sounded like, "It's good to get new students now and then," and continued with the rest of attendance. When they started mixing an antidote to a vampire bat bite, Snape hovered over Harry and Sarah's cauldron, giving her tips and praise on her measurement and mixing methods. He was even briefly nice to Harry, but that quickly wore off. At one point in the lesson, Harry absently glanced over at Malfoy. He was pouting and scowling in Snape's direction. Malfoy was obviously not used to anyone else getting the attention and good words from Snape. Because of Snape's looming presence near himself and Sarah, Harry never got a chance to ask her what had shocked her at the start of the lesson and she didn't say anything during class except instructions for the potion they were concocting.

At the end of the Potions, Snape said, "Have a nice week" and "I look forward to seeing you next week" to Sarah as she walked out, so Harry caught her in the corridor. 

"What happened in there?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Sarah kept walking.

"Don't pretend 'nothing' happened," he said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "What surprised you so much. What has Snape done?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. Sarah stopped trying to walk away. "Look, if you really have to know…"

"What?"

Sarah looked cautiously around to make sure no one could hear, then said in a hushed tone, "Harry, Professor Snape is my uncle. " 

*****

Since Potions was their last lesson of the day, Harry strongly suggested they both go outside and talk. When they'd found a place to sit in the shade, Sarah started her story.

"There's not really all that much to tell. When I was really little, although I still remember it clearly, my Mum was killed. My Dad had died about a month or so before in a Potions accident. The person or thing that killed my Mum turned on me but the Australian Ministry arrived so he had to escape. He was about to apparate when he said to me in this weird rasping voice, 'Don't you worry girl. I'll come back for you one day.' Then I felt a searing hot pain in my left hand. I must have fainted or something because I don't remember any more. Sometimes my hand started hurting again for no reason. I've been living with my older cousin ever since. Professor Snape was my Dad's brother and came and visited me sometimes. " Harry had barely heard this last sentence because Sarah had held out her left hand to show him a scar. It was what Harry hadn't thought possible. The scar was the shape of a perfect lightning bolt. He visibly paled at the sight of it. 

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked in a worried tone. "Are you feeling ill?" She placed her outstretched hand on his forehead. Harry felt a wave of warmth flood his whole body, starting from where both scars had touched. Sarah had obviously felt it as well because she jumped suddenly away. She looked at Harry, to her hand and back to Harry.

"What…what on earth was that?" She asked in a stunned whisper.

"I don't know." Harry took her shaking left hand and traced the scar. Sarah shivered and before Harry could ask any more questions, a familiar voice called out to him.

" 'Allo there, Harry. Who's that you've got with you?"

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, leaping up to meet his old friend. "Sarah. Come over here. Sarah, this is Hagrid, Hogwart's Gamekeeper. Hagrid, this is Sarah. She's new this year."

"Nice to finally meet you, lass. I've heard 'bout you. From Australia, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Her face pained slightly in Hagrid bone crushing grip, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice.

"Come in for some tea?" Hagrid gestured to his hut.

"All right."

As soon as they all sat down inside Hagrid's hut, Sarah and Hagrid started discussing the Billywig, a tiny insect native to Australia. Sarah had been 'lucky' enough to have been stung by one. As she when into a long description on the side effects of the sting, Harry began pondering on what had happened outside. When it was beginning to get dark, they decided to head back to their common room. Sarah had obviously completely forgotten about their strange experience that had happened before Hagrid had come along, so Harry decided not to bring it up again. But from that day forth, Harry and Sarah were almost inseparable. 

__

Next chapter will be coming soon, peoples!!! Remember to review : )

****


	4. An Unexpected Keeper

An Unexpected Keeper  
  
Quidditch season had started again, much to Harry's relief. During their numerous practices before the first match against Hufflepuff, Sarah, Ron and Hermione would accompany Harry down to the pitch, Hermione and Sarah carrying piles of book and parchments for their homework. Ron never seemed to have his with him. Sarah was doing mostly the same subjects as Harry so when Hermione wasn't looking she would help Harry with some of his. Sarah and Hermione got on well. While Sarah was a good student, though not as good as Hermione, she didn't seem take it quite as serious as Hermione.  
  
One crisp evening after practice, Harry swooped down where Sarah was sitting alone. Ron was getting behind in his studies and Hermione finally gave him and was helping him in the library. "Want a go?" Harry asked, offering the Firebolt to Sarah. "Oh no, Harry. I couldn't." "Go on! I insist." Sarah looked first at Harry then at the broomstick. "Alright. If you say so." Harry, expecting her to be quite unsteady at first, stood staring dumbfounded at Sarah as she soared up into the air above the pitch with complete confidence. She did a few circles then loop-the-loops while poor Harry looked on in awe. Finally sped back down to the stands, hopped off the broom and handed it to Harry. "Well that was fun," she said cheerfully as she fixed her hair. Harry just gaped at her. "Oh come on," she said, closing his mouth her finger. "I have one at home. I was a keeper at my old school team as well." She turned and started to pack up her things.  
  
Making their way back up to the castle, Harry turned suddenly to the sound of Katie Bell, Gryffindor's new captain, yelling for them to wait. "I saw your performance up there, Weller," she said to Sarah. "Quite impressive I must say. Would you like to try for a position on the team. We are in desperate need of a new Keeper since Oliver gone and all. What do you play?" "Well actually I was Keeper at my old school though I don't think I was all that.." "Great!" Katie interrupted. "You're on the team." She let out with a sigh. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. See you both at practice then. Harry, give her the times would you?" Harry laughed as Katie jogged up to the castle. "Welcome to the team, Keeper," he said to Sarah, "I look forward to training hard with you." "Yeah, right." "Oh, don't look so down. You're part of the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has ever seen. We need to get you fit and up to our standards. Come on!" Harry grabbed her hand and ran the rest of the way to the common room, dragging the protesting but laughing Sarah along with him. 


End file.
